ESA NOCHE
by TESSA79
Summary: Bueno esta historia a mi forma rosa pastel, nos muestra como pudieron llegar a estar juntos vegeta y bulma, contiene lemon y disfrutenla


**Hola nuevamente a todos….. Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia para los que son fans de vegeta y Bulma, cabe mencionar que estos personajes como lo que es dragón ball no me pertenecen, la historia si jiji.**

**Es algo corta, pero fue lo primero que escribí, por tal motivo no la modifique la deje como esta, aparte tenia 16 años y es un bonito recuerdo de mi adolescencia, bueno no les entretengo mas la lectura y que lo disfruten bye. **

* * *

"**ESA NOCHE"**

CUANDO ESA NOCHE MIRABAS AL ESPACIO, TAL VEZ RECORDANDO TU VIDA; QUE SI BIEN NO ELEGISTE, ERA MAS EMOCIONANTE QUE LA QUE ESTABAS POR VIVIR AQUÍ.

RECUERDO QUE YO CAMINABA HACIA A TI, MI CUERPO SINTIO UN EXTRAÑO CALOR CUANDO TUS OJOS SE TOPARON CON LOS MIOS, ALGO ME DECIA QUE ESA NOCHE SERIA DIFERENTE A TODAS LAS DEMAS.

CUANDO TE DECIDISTE A HABLAR MIS SENTIDOS SE ACTIVARON, TU SOLA VOZ HACIA QUE UN ESCALOFRIO INUNDARA MI CUERPO, TU OLOR PROVOCABA DIVAGACIONES DE MI MENTE, ME DIJISTE QUE TE DEJARA EN PAZ, CUANDO POR FIN ESCUCHE LO QUE DE TU BOCA SALIA, LA TRISTEZA ME INVADIO, NO SABIA QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU PODRIA PROVOCARME EMOCIONES TAL VEZ NO NUEVAS PERO SI DIFENTES Y A LA VEZ TAN PROFUNDAS Y AMARGAS. ME DISPONIA A MARCHARME PUES TANTA CONFUCION ME EMPEZABA A DAR VUELTAS, NO HARIA NI DIRIA ALGO DE LO QUE AL FINAL ME FUERA ARREPENTIR, COMO TAMPOCO DESEABA UNA DISCUSIÓN EN ESE INSTANTE; SEGUIA ANALIZANDO TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO A PENAS UNOS MINUTOS Y PORQUE NO, LO QUE HACES MESES ME SEGUIA PERSIGUIENDO, LA SOLA IDEA DE QUE ME HABIA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME ATEMORIZABA Y ME CAUSABA GRACIA A LA VEZ, SI BIEN YA NO TENIA COMPROMISO QUE ME ATARA NO SIGNIFICABA QUE TU NO LO TUVIERAS, TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS ERAN TUS MAS FIELES AMANTES Y ESA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD LA MEJOR CONCUBINA QUE ELEGISTE.

APUNTO ESTABA DE ENTRAR A LA CASA CUANDO TU MANO SUJETO MI BRAZO CON FUERZA Y DELICADES A LA VEZ, GIRE MI CUERPO POR INERCIA Y ME TOPE CON TU ROSTRO, NO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VEIA ASI DE CERCA, PERO SI ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE MI CORAZON LATIA CON TAL FUERZA QUE SENTIA QUE POCO FALTABA PARA QUE FUERA A SALIRSE. LOS COQUETEOS SIEMPRE SE HACIAN PRESENTES EN CADA DISCUSIÓN, EN CADA COMENTARIO SARCASTICO, ERA ALGO QUE SE DABA SIN PLANEAR, SOLO PASABA Y SIN QUERER ME HABIA PERCATADO QUE TU TAMBIEN LO HACIAS, ESAS SONRISAS RETORCIDAS, TU VOZ TAN PROVOCATIVA CUANDO TERMINABAS TUS COMENTARIOS, TUS POSES TAN ORGULLOSAS, ETC... ME TOMASTE DE LA BARBILLA Y ME PREGUNTASTE SI ESTABA BIEN, ME SORPRENDIO TU PREGUNTA Y YO SOLO ATINE A DECIRTE QUE SI, QUE TONTA ESPERABA ESA PREGUNTA DESDE HACE MUCHO Y DESPERDISIE MI RESPUESTA, " NO, NO LO ESTOY, ME SIENTO CONFUNDIDA, TE AMO NO SE COMO PERO TE AMO Y TENGO TANTO TIEMPO PENSANDO COMO DECIRTELO, TE DESEO A CADA MOMENTO, DESEO SENTIR TU PIEL, TUS LABIOS, TU CORAZON A MI LADO, DESEO QUE ME HAGAS TUYA COMO SE QUE SOLO TU PODRIAS HACERLO, NO, NO ESTOY BIEN MI AMOR TE NECESITO".

ESO, ESO ERA LO QUE DEBI HABER DICHO, PERO TALVEZ NO HIZO FALTA, QUIZA ADIVINASTE MIS PENSAMIENTOS POR QUE DESPUES DE TRATAR DE SAFARME DE TI NO LO CONSEGUI, TU ME JALASTE DE NUEVO, PERO ESTA VEZ QUEDAMOS FRENTE A FRENTE, TUS MANOS ENREDADAS EN MI CINTURA, LAS MIAS APOYADAS EN TUS BRAZOS Y UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO ENTRE LOS DOS. Y DESPUES UNA DECLARACION NO MUY ROMANTICA Y SI HUBIERA SIDO OTRO EL CASO MUY OFENSIVA, PARA MI. "TE DESEO MUJER, DEJAME QUE ESTA NOCHE TE HAGA MIA, DEJAME QUE TE MUESTRE LO QUE ES ESTAR EN MIS BRAZOS, DEJAME ESTAR EN LOS TUYOS." MI RESPUESTA FUE UN BESO SUAVE EN TUS LABIOS, UN BESO QUE NOS LLEVO A UNA HABITACION QUE NO ERA LA NUESTRA, LA MAS CERCANA Y LA UNICA TESTIGO, COMPROBE QUE TUS MANOS NO ERAN TAN SALVAJES POR LA FORMA DE ACARICIARME, DESCUBRI QUE TU BOCA NO ERA TAN AMARGA COMO TUS PALABRAS, DESCUBRI QUE TU CUERPO NO ERA DE HIELO. PRONTO SE DIERON BESOS MAS APACIONADOS, CARICIAS MAS PROFUNDAS Y COMPROMETEDORAS, APENAS VEIA COMO LA ROPA HIBA CAYENDO A LA ALFOMBRA, SENTIA COMO TU BOCA BESABA CADA RINCON DE MI CUELLO, COMO TUS MANOS RECORRIAN MI CUERPO AUN CUBIERTO POR LA ROPA INTERIOR, MIS MANOS DIBAGABAN POR TU ESPALDA, MI BOCA SABOREABA CADA CENTRIMETO DE TU PIEL, TE ABRAZABA CON MIS PIERNAS Y CADA VEZ QUE TE ACERCABA A MI PODIA SENTIR TU EXITACION, LAS RESPIRACIONES CADA VEZ MAS AGITADAS, SONRISAS DE COMPLICIDAD CUANDO NUESTRAS MANOS HIBAN MAS ALLA.

ME RECOSTASTE SOBRE LA ALFOMBRA Y ME QUITASTE CON UNA DESTREZA EL SOSTEN, EMPEZASTE A TOCAR MIS SENOS CON SUAVIDAD Y DESEO QUE HACIA QUE MIS PENSAMIENTOS LLEGARAN PARA APAGAR TODO AQUELLO, MIS PIERNAS LUCHABAN POR QUITARTE EL PANTALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO HASTA QUE LO CONSEGUI, TE REISTE Y ME DIJISTE EN BROMA QUE TENIA UNA DESTREZA NUNCA ANTES VISTA.

POR FIN TE TENIA DESNUDO FRENTE A MI, TE RECORRI POR COMPLETO, TU NISIQUIERA LO NOTASTE ESTABAS TAN ENTRETENIDO EN MIS SENOS Y YO TAN ENTRENIDA A LA VEZ ACARICIANDO TU ESPALDA Y GLUTEOS, HASTA QUE EMPEZASTE A DESENDER POR MI VIENTRE SENTI TUS MANOS Y BOCA ABANDONAR MIS SENOS Y DESPUES EL SONIDO DE UN DESGARRE, PARA LUEGO VOLTEAR Y VER MI PANTALETA HECHA PEDAZOS AL LADO DE MI CUERPO, SENTI TUS MANOS AFERRARSE A MI CADERA PARA DESPUES SENTIRLA UN POCO ELEVADA, EL CALOR YA ERA DEPORSI INSOPORTABLE Y CON LO QUE ME ESTABAS HACIENDO TERMINE DE HERBIR, CADA VEZ QUE SENTIA COMO TU LENGUA ENTRABA EN MI, HACIENDOME SENTIR MAS ARRIBA QUE LAS PROPIAS NUBES Y NO ES QUE JAMAS HAYA ESTADO CON NADIE, PERO NADIE ME HABIA REGALADO TANTO PLACER SOLO CON LA CUESTION ORAL. Y AL MOMENTO DE PENSAR ESO, SENTI COMO MI CUERPO SE ARQUEABA Y UNOS GEMIDOS DE SATISFACCION HACIAN ECO EN TODA LA BIBLIOTECA, MIS MUSCULOS SE TENCIONARON Y ALA VEZ SE RELAJARON, NO ME DEJABAS MOVERME TU SOLO QUERIAS QUE YO SINTIERA, AL MOMENTO ME PARECIO BIEN, PERO COMO QUERIA TENERTE PARA SIEMPRE A MI LADO ME DECIDI A EJERCER PRESION HASTA QUE SEDISTE, SABIA QUE TU TAMBIEN QUERIAS ELEVARTE MAS HAYA DE LAS MISMAS NUBES Y LO HIZE.

COMENCE POR BESAR TU CUELLO Y LABIOS PARA DESPUES BAJAR POR TU PECHO, MIS MANOS JUGABAN UN POCO CON TU MIEMBRO HACIENDO QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE ROZABA SALIERAN DE TUS LABIOS GEMIDOS TAN RONCOS Y UNICOS COMO NUNCA ESCUCHE ANTES, FUE ENTONCES CUANDO SUPE QUE LO ESTABA HACIENDO BIEN, BAJE UN POCO MAS Y ENTONCES LO TUVE ENFRENTE DE MI AQUEL MIEMBRO QUE EN MIS SUEÑOS JURABA QUE SENTIA CUANDO IMAGINABA QUE ME HACIAS EL AMOR, LO BESE Y ACARICIE CON MIS MANOS, SEGUIA COMPLACIENDOTE HASTA QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ME DETUVIERA, SABIA LO QUE VENIA, TE SENTASTE EN LA ALFOMBRA Y ME VISTE ARRODILLADA ENFENTE DE TI, ME REGALASTE UNA DE TUS SONRISAS Y ME JALASTE HASTA TI, FUISTE DIRECTO CONTRA MI CUELLO Y COMENSASTE A BESARLO, ME SENTE ENCIMA DE TI, DE NUEVO NUESTRO ROSTROS ESTABAN DE FRENTE ME ELEVASTE UN POCO Y ENTRASTE CON FUERZA HACIENDO QUE MI CABEZA CAYERA EN TU HOMBRO, COMENZASTE DESPUES DE ESO DESPACIO Y YO COMENZE A MOVERME ATU RITMO DESPACIO, NO HABIA PRISA, NADIE QUE PRESIONARA, ESTABAMOS SOLOS, NO DURAMOS MUCHO DE ESA FORMA CUANDO GIRAMOS PARA QUEDAR ACOSTADOS DE NUEVO, ME BESATE DESESPERADO AL TIEMPO QUE ENTRABAS Y SALIAS DE MI, ENTRE CADA BESO SOLO SE ESCUCHABAN JADEOS Y GEMIDOS Y DE UNO QUE OTRO GRITO DE MI PARTE Y POR QUE NO DE TI TAMBIEN, NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO MI CUERPO COMENZO A SUDAR, TUS EMBESTIDAS ERAN MAS PROFUNDAS, Y NOS MOVIAMOS EN UNA PERFECTA SINCRONIA, RECUERDO QUE SOLIA DECIRTE QUE NO TE DETUVIERAS QUE SIGUIERAS, QUE SIGUIERAS MAS RAPIDO, QUE ME HICIERAS TUYA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, TU RESPONDIAS PENETRANDOME MAS PROFUNDAMENTE, HASTA QUE SENTIA QUE MI CUERPO SE TENCIONABA Y EL PLACER ME INUNDABA POR QUINTA VEZ, ME PREGUNTABA QUE ERA LO QUE PROVOCABA QUE TUVIERA TANTOS ORGASMOS A LA VEZ, SI ERA TU FORMA DE MOVERTE O SIMPLEMENTE EL ESTAR SERCA DE TI. TAMBIEN RECUERDO DE QUE ANTES DE VENIRTE ME SUJETASTE DE LA CABEZA PARA PERDER TU ROSTRO EN MI CUELLO, YA ERA LA SEXTA VEZ QUE OTRO ORGASMO ME GOLPEARIA, CUANDO SENTI TUS DIENTES ENCAJARSE EN MI CUELLO HACIENDO QUE EL DOLOR Y EL PLACER SE MEZCLARAN, AL INSTANTE YO HICE LO MISMO Y ENCAJE MIS DIENTES EN TU CUELLO, DESPUES PUDE SENTIR COMO TU ORGASMO TE GOLPEABA Y COMO RUGIAS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE ME ABRAZABAS.

DESPUES QUEDAMOS ABRAZADOS AUN SIN SEPARARNOS, HASTA QUE ME DIJISTE, "ESTA** NOCHE, **TE HE ENTREGADO PARTE DE MI ALMA Y TU ME HAS ENTREGADO PARTE DE LA TUYA", NO ENTENDI A LO QUE TE REFERIAS ESTABA AUN TAN EXTACIADA, CUANDO SENTI UNA PALPITACION EN LA ZONA DONDE HACIA APENAS UNOS MINUTOS TUS DIENTES SE ENCAJARON Y DESGARRARON MI PIEL, ENTONCES COMPRENDI A LO QUE TE REFERIAS,

"ERES MIA, SOLAMENTE MIA, NADIE AUNQUE QUIERA PODRA TOCARTE DE NUEVO" SEGUIAS DECIENDOME, TE ABRAZE FUERTEMENTE Y COMENZO DE NUEVO ESA LUCHA DE CARICIAS Y CUERPOS SUDOROSOS MOVIENDOSE COMO SI SIEMPRE HUBIERAN ESTADO JUNTOS.

DESPUES DE ESA NOCHE LAS DEMAS FUERON CASI IGUAL, ERA INCREIBLE LO QUE SENTIA CADA MAÑANA, CADA TARDE Y NOCHE.

SIEMPRE NOS DABAMOS UN TIEMPO ENTRE EL DIA PARA SEGUIR CON NUESTRO JUEGO AMOROSO. UN DIA TE DIJE QUE ERAS MIO, A LO CUAL SOLO ATINASTE A REIR Y ME DIJISTE QUE YO NO ERA NADIE PARA DARTE ORDENES, PERO LA DUDA TE INVADIO Y ME PREGUNTASTE QUE ERA LO QUE ESTABA DISPUESTA A HACER PARA QUE NO TE MARCHARAS. " PARA QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO SI ES PRECISO TE VOY A MENTIR, VOY A DARTE PLACER Y LOCURA, VOY A HACER TU AVENTURA, PARA QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO CAMBIARE MI FORMA DE VIDA, SERE INFIEL A MIS VIEJAS CARICIAS, TE DARE YO LA DICHA, PARA QUE TE QUEDES CON MIGO" ESO FUE LO QUE TE DIJE, REALMENTE ME SORPRENDI DE LO IMPULSIVA QUE FUI, CREO QUE PASAR TANTO TIEMPO CONTIGO ALGO SE ME TENIA QUE QUEDAR, LO QUE MAS ME IMPRESIONO FUE TU BOCA POSARSE EN MIS LABIOS, COMO ACEPTANDO MI RESPUESTA.

CLARO QUE TODA RELACION SIN ALGO FORMAL, TIENDE A HUNDIRSE Y ESO FUE LO QUE OCURRIO CUANDO TE DI LA NOTICIA DE MI EMBARAZO.

SI, YO BULMA BRIEF ESTABA EMBARAZADA DEL GRAN PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN, COMO SI ESTO NO FUERA POCO, ME DEJASTE POR ALGUNOS MESES DICIENDOME QUE YO TE DISTRAIA EN TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y QUE NO TE ESCAPARIAS DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD, PERO ESO DE SER PADRE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA NO ERA FACIL, SENTI COMO UNA ENERGIA DEMASIADA CALIENTE SALIA DE MI CUERPO, ESTABA TRISTE, ENOJADA Y A LA VEZ TE COMPRENDIA YA QUE A MI ME PASABA LO MISMO, TE DIJE QUE EL IRTE SERIA LO MAS COBARDE Y BAJO QUE PODIAS HACER, ERAMOS ADULTOS PODIAMOS RESOLVERLO, CLARO QUE PODIAMOS, ME DIJISTE QUE TU PRINCIPAL PRIORIDAD ERA SUPERAR A GOKU Y YO DEJANDOME LLEVAR POR AQUELLOS MOMENTOS DE PASION NUNCA RECORDE QUE LO NUESTRO NO ERA UNA RELACION SERIA Y MENOS FORMAL, SI TE CONSIDERABA MI PAREJA PORQUE AUNQUE TE NEGABAS A ADMITIRLO ESO ERAMOS. LA DISCUSIÓN SE TORNO MAS EXSASPERANTE Y NOSOTROS NO DIMOS NUESTRO BRAZO A TORSER, CADA QUIEN TENIA LA RAZON, LO UNICO QUE FALTABA ERA QUE ESAS RAZONES SE UNIERAN PARA FORMAR UNA SOLUCION LO BASTANTE SERIA Y ATRACTIVA PARA LOS DOS. LLEGAMOS A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE TENIAS RAZON PARA IRTE TU EVOLUCION NO ERA FAVORABLE PARA TI, CUANDO ESTABAS POR IRTE DE MIS LABIOS SALIO UN "TE AMO VEGETA, DE VERDAD TE AMO, NO ME PUEDO QUEJAR NO TE OBLIGUE NI ME OBLIGASTE SOLO ME INVITASTE A ESTAR A TU LADO Y YO QUERIA VOLAR, SE QUE TIENES ALMA DE LADRON Y PIEL DE VIVIDOR, PERO TE AMO, NO ME PUEDO QUEJAR AUNQUE AVECES NO TE ENTIENDA NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA LO QUE SEA SERA, ME ENSEÑASTE A NO SER TAN FRAGIL Y AUNQUE NO FUE NADA FACIL EL TIEMPO NOS AYUDARA Y SEGUIRE CONTIGO HASTA QUE TU QUIERAS, TE CONVERTISTE EN EL DUEÑO DE MI AMOR, POR ESO NO ME PUEDO QUEJAR, SI DESPUES DE QUE ALCANCES TU PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO NO DESEAS REGRESAR, POR LO MENOS ASMELO SABER." NO SE COMO CONTUVE LAS LAGRIMAS, ME SENTI ALIVIADA AL DECIRTE TODO ESO, MI CORAZÒN YA NO PODIA MÀS FUE ENTONCES CUANDO SENTI TU CUERPO ESTRECHANDO EL MIO Y CORRESPONDI TU ABRAZO, ENTONCES COMO SI ALGO ME PASARA PUDE SENTIR TU FRUSTRACION MEZCLADA CON TRISTEZA Y TU PUDISTE SENTIR POR PRIMERA VEZ AL ABRAZARME DE ESA MANERA LA TRISTEZA DE ALEJARTE DE LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMAS. "JAMAS DEJARIA ALA MUJER QUE VA ADARME UN DIGNO HEREDERO, NO DEJARIA A LA MUJER QUE CON UN SOLO BESO ME DIO LO QUE NUNCA ME ATREVI A PEDIR, LA VIDA FUE MUY INJUSTA CON MIGO DESDE QUE NACI, PERO CUANDO ESTOY ENTRE TUS BRAZOS COMPRUEBO QUE EL DESTINO ME DEBIA MUCHO Y QUE CONTIGO ME PAGO, POR ESO ES QUE MI VIDA TE LA ENTREGUE DESDE EL DIA QUE TE MORDI, EL DIA EN EL QUE TE HICE EL AMOR, VOLVERE DE ESO NO TENGAS DUDA".

CLARO QUE PASARON LOS MESES, NUESTRO PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE NACIO, NO TE MIENTO AL DECIRTE QUE CUANDO AUN ME ENCONTRABA EMBARAZADA AVECES ME SENTIA INSEGURA Y ALGO SOLA APEZAR DE ESTAR CON MIS PADRES, PERO DESECHABA ESA IDEA POR QUE PODIA SENTIR UNA CONEXIÓN CONTIGO APEZAR DE QUE ESTABAS TAN LEJOS, AQUELLA MORDIDA HABIA HECHO UNA ESPECIE DE ENLACE MENTAL COMO EMOCIONAL, PODIA SENTIR CUANDO PENSABAS EN MI Y ESO ME TRANQUILIZABA, TE AGRADECI POR REGRESAR A TIEMPO PARA EL NACIMIENTO DE TRUKS.

PASARON LOS AÑOS Y HUBO DE TODO, PELEAS, RECONSILIACIONES MUY SALVAJES Y TIERNAS, BATALLAS CON ENEMIGOS MUY PODEROSOS, TRISTEZA CUANDO SUPE TU MUERTE Y ALEGRIA CUANDO VOLVISTE A LA VIDA, MAS RECONSILIACIONES PLACENTERAS Y DEMASIADO EXITANTES. Y HOY SOLO ESPERO QUE REGRESES DE TU VIAJE QUE VIENES HACIENDO DESDE LA BATALLA CON MAJIN BOO, LLEVANDOTE A TRUKS CON EL PRETEXTO DE QUE LO ENTRENARAS CUANDO TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE LO HACES CON EL FIN DE PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON EL.

HOY TE ESPERO PARA DARTE UNA NOTICIA NUEVA Y YA SIN MIEDO DE ESTAR SOLA, TE NECESITO POR QUE NECESITO UN NOMBRE PARA NUESTRO NUEVO INTEGRANTE, YA ME DUELE LA CABEZA DE TANTO TRENZAR NOMBRES EN DOS SEXOS, NECESITO QUE ESTES DENUEVO DURMIENDO A MI LADO, SI ME VIERAS QUE CONSIGO DORMIRME CANTANDOME CANCIONES DE CUNA.

ESPERO CON GRAN EMOCION EL REGRESO DE MIS DOS RAZONES PARA VIVIR, BUENO TRES.

PERO ESTA NOCHE ME PUSE A RECORDAR PARTE DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, ME PUSE A RECORDAR AL HOMBRE QUE YO AMO, A ESE GUERRERO INCANSABLE EN BUSCA DE AVENTURAS, A ESE HOMBRE QUE TIENE LA PALABRA DE MIL HOMBRES JUNTOS, ESE HOMBRE QUE NO LE TEME A NADA Y CUANDO ME HACE EL AMOR ME ESTREMECE POR COMPLETO, CON SUS MANOS FUERTES, PURAS Y CALIDAS, LO MEJOR ES QUE SABE QUE LO AMO, Y QUE CON SOLO MIRARME ME ARREGLA LA VIDA, EL ES EL LADRON DE MIS SUEÑOS, MI UNICO IDOLO ENTRE TANTA GENTE Y YO SE QUE PARA EL SIGNIFICO LO MISMO, POR QUE SE QUE CUANDO ESTA EN MIS BRAZOS LO OLVIDA TODO Y ME SIENTO SATISFECHA AL SABER QUE LE DOY ALEGRIAS QUE NADIE LE DIO. **ESTA NOCHE **SE QUE REGRESAS, **ESTA NOCHE **ME HARAS EL AMOR,** ESTA NOCHE** SERA NUESTRA,** "ESTA NOCHE TE AMARE CADA VEZ MAS VEGETA".**


End file.
